<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Laughing Matter. by GonnaRattleTheStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249372">No Laughing Matter.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars'>GonnaRattleTheStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BadThingsHappen - R1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BTHB Prompt: Terminal Illness, M/M, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, if something like this was happening to one of his friends, Dimitri would crack a joke when they told him, hoping to get a laugh out of them or make a serious situation a little bit less so, even if he knew it was wrong or not the right moment.</p><p>However, this is happening to him and his fiancé, and it's no laughing matter.</p><p>(TRIGGERS: Terminal Illness)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway)/Jim Hawkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BadThingsHappen - R1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Laughing Matter.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shallow breathing beside him rouses Dimitri from his sleep, and he turns over to wrap an arm around Jim's now-emaciated frame. This disease has taken a real toll on both of them, and learning that there was no cure and that it was terminal put a real strain on their relationship the past few months. Jim had become more distant as the illness got worse, and Dimitri, though worried about his fiancé, had given him some space and time to help him come to terms with the prognosis, which can be, surprisingly, up to two years if they were lucky.</p><p>Usually, if something like this was happening to one of his friends, Dimitri would crack a joke when they told him, hoping to get a laugh out of them or make a serious situation a little bit less so, even if he knew it was wrong or not the right moment.</p><p>However, this is happening to him and his fiancé, and it's no laughing matter.</p><p>Dimitri hadn't left Jim's side for well over a week now, so their friends and Jim's mom had brought over groceries and food semi-frequently. Jim couldn't stomach more than water at that point, as anything else just came back up an hour later, so they had cases of water beside the fridge. Dimitri felt guilty every time he made himself something to eat because he couldn't make anything for Jim, but he always made sure to get two bottles of water when he brought a meal back to the bedroom to eat.</p><p>He's not feeling hungry this morning, however, as he pulls Jim closer to him, raking his fingers through his fiancé's hair. He thinks about telling Jim that it'll be okay, that they'll get through this, but this isn't something he can brush off with a 'You'll be fine', like he's been able to when Jim got sick with a cold. This isn't going away, no matter how much they both wish it would.</p><p>The faint sunshine seeping through the window makes both their engagement rings glisten almost tauntingly, making Dimitri feel a pang of grief, even though Jim's not gone yet. It's a somber reminder of what's to come, though, and Dimitri wants to tear the ring off and throw it into the sea. He knows, though, that it won't make any difference, won't turn back time to before this happened.</p><p>As he's lost in thought, staring at the metal that wraps around his left ring finger, Jim goes into a fit of violent, body-wracking coughs, capturing Dimitri's attention. He almost knocks the water bottle over in his rush to grab it from the nightstand. Luckily, the cap is still on, so if he had knocked it over, there wouldn't be a huge mess to clean up when he got out of bed later.</p><p>He unscrews the cap and puts it to Jim's lips, prompting him to drink. Jim takes the bottle, hand trembling, and drinks like he's been without water for days. Dimitri watches him closely, making sure that he doesn't choke. When he's done, almost all of the water is gone.</p><p>Dimitri takes the bottle and tosses it in the bin at the foot of the bed, where other empty bottles lay waiting to be taken to the recycling bin. He decides he'll do it later as Jim buries his face into his fiancé's chest, tightly wrapping his arms around Dimitri's waist without showing any signs of wanting to let go anytime soon.</p><p>"How're we feeling today, hm?" Dimitri asks gently, kissing the top of Jim's head. "Think we can try getting out of bed?"</p><p>Jim wordlessly nods. Dimitri then pries Jim's arms from around his waist, and he chuckles as his fiancé gives him a pout, dark-rimmed eyes narrowing. He gets up and takes Jim's hands, pulling him off the side of the bed and to his feet. Jim takes a couple of wobbly steps before stumbling, but Dimitri catches him before he goes down.</p><p>"Careful," he chastises, voice soft but firm, "you don't wanna get ahead of yourself. But good job for trying, I'm surprised you were able to even try walking on your own."</p><p>That earns a weak slap on the shoulder from Jim, and he laughs and takes him back into his arms, steadying him as he helps guide the younger man out to the living room. Dimitri sits him down on the old, worn leather couch, going into the kitchen to grab another bottle of water for him.</p><p>When he comes back, Jim is weakly surfing through the channels, taking a few moments to control the trembling of his hand before pushing the buttons. He looks miserable, and Dimitri can't help but feel for him. He probably knows that his time here is limited, that the end is coming closer with each passing day, yet neither he nor his family and friends can do a thing about it.</p><p>Dimitri brings the bottle of water over to Jim and places it in his lap, giving him an apologetic look when Jim jumps slightly in surprise. Sitting down beside him, he wraps an arm around his shoulders, and Jim nestles his head under Dimitri's chin, smiling softly. Dimitri places a kiss to Jim's temple, and they watch a movie together. Soon, Jim falls asleep in Dimitri's embrace, and the older man carries his fiancé back to the bedroom.</p><p>Jim grasps at Dimitri's shirt as he feels him pull away, and he's left with no choice but to climb into bed beside him. They share a loving kiss together before Jim falls back to sleep.</p><p>Time may not be on their side anymore, but they're going to make the best with it. Dimitri had promised Jim that he would stay with him no matter what happened to either of them, and he's determined to keep that promise now more than ever before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed! It's the first time I'm writing Dimitri, so I hope I got his characterization somewhat right.</p><p>Comments are much appreciated!</p><p>If you would like to see my other Bingo prompts, please go <a href="https://ficsfordisney.tumblr.com/post/623494991477620736/thank-you-to-the-badthingshappenbingo-team-for">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>